Lovers in a Dangerous Time
by Li-li Chan 01
Summary: this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me. its obviosly a GCC fic.!it was inspired by the movie 'the last samurai'. its really good if i do say so my self!please review. (please read profile for updates)
1. chapter 1

_Helloooooooooooooo_ there!!! I'm li-li!! Now this is my first fanfic. So go easy on my _k_? It was inspired by the movie 'The Last Samurai'(awesome movie by the way). Just so you know, Chi-chi's the empress, and she's about 26 years old. And Goku is a samurai, and he's about 28. Also I'm kinda grammatically challenged, _sooo_ if anything is spelt wrong and doesn't make _sense_, I apologize in advance.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the dbz characters, I only own Joe, and Sicshuu, ok!! _There_ I said it _WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! _  
  
Chi-chi sat in discomfort, in the carriage. With her father's permission, she accompanied the troops in battle, although she did not get to watch them on the battle field.  
  
'My lady' said Joe, 'what's the matter?' Joe was the American war hero, who was sent to Japan to train her father's troops in the art of western war fare.  
  
'This doesn't feel right.' Chi-chi said with a sigh. 'They're not ready.'  
  
'Yeah I know. But your father wants them to protect his railroad'. 'I just wish I had more time.' Joe had been training the troops for over a month. However, they weren't quick enough, and their aim was terrible. Both Chi- chi and Joe were against the emperor's idea of moving in, but he would not heed their words.  
  
'But don't stress your self about it!!' said Joe with a smile, 'I'll make sure your safe!"  
  
'Thank you.' Chi-chi replied.  
  
Joe was always so nice to her. She enjoyed his company, and the stories he would tell of his family and customs. Chi-chi could tell that Joe loved his children very very much. She hated the fact that her father tore him away from them, just so he could start this war against the rebels. Chi- chi never really agreed with her father about the rebels or his actions. She, like the rebels, believed her father was trying to change their way of life too quickly. The councilors now dressed themselves in western clothing.  
  
'Darling!' said TaoPaiPai, 'is the ride _comfortable_?'  
  
'Could be better, my lord.' Chi-chi said uncomfortably. TaoPaiPai was the general, and Chi-chi's husband to be (_eeeeeeewwwww_ nasty!!!). Only a few days ago TaoPaiPai asked Chi-chi's father for her hand in marriage. Her father immediately agreed, and booked a date for their wedding. Her father _adored_ TaoPaiPai, just because he also wanted to be more like the west. Chi-chi was _disgusted_ by him!! _However_, she did not have a say in the subject. She had always dreamed of marrying a respectable and strong man, someone who wasn't ashamed of his culture.  
  
'We should be there soon. Joe! Make sure your ready!' he looked at Chi-chi with a somewhat, gentle look, 'don't worry my love, for _I_ will protect you!'  
  
_'Oh wonderful!'_ Chi-chi thought as he caressed her shoulder. She felt so uncomfortable. Joe saw that Chi-chi was feeling awkward, so he interviened by talking to TaoPaiPai about his battle plans.  
  
Soon after, they arrived to the battle field. As always Chi-chi was to stay as far away as possible. Chi-chi looked outside the carriage.  
  
'TaoPaiPai, where _are_ they?'  
  
'_Hmmm_. They'll be here soon, don't you worry.'  
  
Chi-chi then heard the sound of galloping horses, and she saw the silhouettes of men. Her father's troops' faces were filled with fear. One of them panicked, and shot, then they all began to shoot. Soon the samurai had taken over the field. Many men fled, but Joe still tried to fight. TaoPaiPai grabbed Chi-chi and began to run. Chi-chi could hardly keep up because of her long kimono (I hope that's how you spell it). Chi-chi tripped, but TaoPaiPai kept running.  
  
**_'So much for protecting me!!'_** she yelled.  
  
She looked back and saw all the men being killed. She couldn't see Joe _anywhere_!! She knew she had to do _something_!! Chi-chi grabbed a sword from the ground and got up on a horse. She rode to the battle field to try and find Joe. A rider came out of _no were_ and knocked her off the horse. He then grabbed her and lead her deeper into the field. Chi-chi assumed the battle was over, since no one was fighting. The rider threw her to the ground; she looked up, only to see a tall man in armor standing in front of her.  
  
'Lord Son' said the rider, as he bowed 'I found her riding on a horse.'  
  
Son looked down at her and asked 'What is your name?'  
  
'HER NAME IS CHI-CHI!!' said TaoPaiPai from a distance 'AND YOU _BETTER_ WATCH YOUR SELFE, FOR SHE IS THE EMPORER'S _DAUGHTER_!!'  
  
_'Oh perfect'_ Chi-chi said under her breath.  
  
'Kill him.' ordered Son. One man set out, and TaoPaiPai ran like a scared girl (heee-heee).  
  
Son reached over to grab Chi-chi when....... **_BAM!!_** A gun was fired. Son was shot in the arm.  
  
Chi-chi looked over to see Joe holding a gun, but he collapsed instantly. He was badly wounded.  
  
'Take the American with us!' ordered Son.  
  
'What about her?' asked a man with a scruffy, scary voice.  
  
'She'll ride with me.' having said that he took her arm and sat her on his horse. 'LETS GO MEN!' he commanded, and they rode off.  
  
_WELL_!! Whatd ya think. I tell ya when I get my brain worken I can do preetty good shit!! Well, that's what I think, but the question is...............................................what did _you_ think? SOOOO, PLEASE, _PLEASE_, **_PLEASE_**, REVIEW!!!!! _Ok_? Well gotta give my brain a rest. Please review, bye byes!! 


	2. chapter 2

Well, well, well you decided to come back _Eh_? I actually finished this chapter sooner than I hoped! So enjoy!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the dbz characters; I only own Joe, and Sicshuu.  
  
They had been riding for three days. Chi-chi was some what scared, but her biggest fear was what was to become of Joe. The samurai's custom was to take ones life when faced with defeat. She hoped that Son would respect the Americans customs, and not kill Joe.  
  
Chi-chi spotted a village up ahead. They were greeted with great respect. It was quit obvious that Son owned this village. Son stopped at a house. He took Chi-chi off the horse and walked her inside. He put her in a room by herself.  
  
'It's almost winter, so all paths leading to your home will be closed. You can not escape.'  
  
He closed the door behind him, and left. Chi-chi began to cry. She couldn't help but feel that Joe's death was her fault. She could tell by the way Son acted, that he was not a merciful man. She knew he would kill Joe.  
  
_'I'm so sorry.'_ Chi-chi murmured to herself _'I'm so very sorry.'_  
  
She was interrupted by a blue haired woman, and a young boy. They walked into the room.  
  
'Lord Son asks that you change your cloths to something more comfortable.' said the blue haired woman.  
  
'WOW!' exclaimed the boy, 'You look _just_ like my _mom_!'  
  
'Gohan!' said the woman, and with that he exited the room. 'Please excuse him. He's an extremely open boy.'  
  
'I have questions, and I want them answered right **now**!' demanded Chi-chi.  
  
'A man named Kuririn is coming to take you to Lord Muten Rôshi-sama's house. There, all your questions will be answered.' The woman placed clothes on the floor, and left the room.  
  
Chi-chi refused to change her clothes. Although her kimono was extremely uncomfortable, she didn't want these people to think _they_ were in _charge_! She knew in order to survive here; she'd have to set a strong image of herself to show them that she could not be bossed around.  
  
The door then opened, and standing there was a small bald man.  
  
'Let's go!' said the bald man.  
  
Chi-chi thought this was a joke, and began to laugh!  
  
'Listen _boy _I'm waiting for someone, so, go away.' said Chi-chi.  
  
'_I'M_ **_NOT_** _A_ **_BOY_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' yelled the bald man, 'I'm Kuririn, and I'm here to take _you_ to see Lord Muten Rôshi-sama! Now get _up_!'  
  
'I-I'm s-sorry. I-I just a-assumed...'  
  
'Ya ya, what ever!' said Kuririn annoyed.  
  
Then they left. Their journey was surprisingly long! They even had to climb a hill, and walk on rocky roads. Chi-chi's feet were killing her! Her dress got caught on everything! She had to hold up the bottom of her dress, so she wouldn't trip. Eventually they reached the house. It was quit elegant (in an oriental way).  
  
'Wait here.' said Kuririn. Then he walked inside.  
  
Chi-chi became impatient! A little while later Kuririn opened the door. He signaled for her to come in. Inside was an old man, accompanied by two men. One which was mean looking, and black hair that stuck up to a point, the other looked a little kinder, with wild black hair. Chi-chi found the kinder looking one to be quit handsome!  
  
'Welcome my lady.' said the old man. 'We are honored to have you here. I am Lord Muten Rôshi-sama. This man is Son Vegeta, he rules this village, and he trains with any man who wishes to learn the way of the samurai. This is his younger brother Son Goku, leader of the troops, and........your captor.'  
  
Chi-chi was completely shocked! This gentle looking man was the samurai she saw earlier, the cause of this _whole_ mess!! The one who would _kill_ her American friend!  
  
'You seem _surprised_?' said Goku.  
  
'Where is the American?!' Chi-chi demanded.  
  
'Ah yes,' said Rôshi, 'he will be staying with Vegeta. You see he is badly wounded, so he will be nursed by Vegeta's wife.' Chi-chi was relieved to hear that they weren't going to kill Joe.  
  
'_Humph._ She is useful for _something_.' Vegeta said sarcastically.  
  
'Then who was that boy in the house I stayed at?' asked Chi-chi.  
  
Goku said 'He is my son, Gohan.'  
  
'So that woman, with the blue hair, she is your wife?'  
  
Vegeta began to laugh! Goku had a _disgusted_ look on his face!  
  
'No no!' said Rôshi, 'she is _Vegeta's_ wife, Bulma.'  
  
Vegeta was still laughing! 'Oh shut _up_ Vegeta!' demanded Goku.  
  
'As for you,' continued Rôshi 'you shall stay with Son Goku. Kuririn will escort you back to Goku's house.'  
  
'I'll be there shortly,' said Goku, 'If Gohan bugs you, don't hesitate to tell him to stop. His Grandfather is there, so he should keep Gohan in line.'  
  
Chi-chi nodded, and then she left with Kuririn.  
  
'_Humph_.' said Vegeta. 'What?' asked Goku. 'You're _pathetic_!' he said annoyed. '_Excuse me!_' said Goku. 'Taking the emperor's daughter _just_ because she _looks_ like _Chow_! Real _smart captain_!!!!' said Vegeta. 'You know, she _could_ give us useful information, _Vegeta_!!!' said Goku. 'Or she could give _you something_ useful!!' smirked Vegeta. Goku had a sick expression on his face 'UUh, that's just _wrong_!' 'Enough!' demanded Rôshi, 'Now can we please get back to business?'  
  
'Sorry my Lord.' they both said.  
  
There you have it folks!! The 2nd chapter is over, and we're getting closer to the _ROMANCING!!!!!_ I'll get worken on the 3rd chapter as soon as I can. Please review!! Bye byes!!! 


	3. chapter 3

_Ok,_ in the beginning of this chapter, the setting is _NOT_ at Vegeta's village. It takes place at the emperor's castle. Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the dbz characters; I only own Joe, and Sicshuu.  
  
Sicshuu had been waiting for the troops to come back for three days! He was beginning to worry what had happened to the emprise. The American ambassadors would be coming soon!  
  
'My Lord,' said the American general, 'someone has found one of your men.'  
  
'Let me see them immediately.' demanded Sicshuu.  
  
He saw one of the commanding officers carrying TaoPaiPai, who was wounded.  
  
'What happened over there!' demanded Sicshuu, 'Where is the emprise?!'  
  
TaoPiaPia took a big breath, and then responded, 'W-We lost the b-battle. A-As for the emprise, s-she was captured, b-by the s-samurai.'  
  
Sicshuu was completely stunned! He didn't know what to say.  
  
'Take this man and make sure he gets medical attention!' demanded one of the councilors. 'My Lord,' he said bowing, 'I will take care of the matter personally, but for now; you must turn your attention to other matters.' Sicshuu nodded, and he left the room, for the American ambassadors had arrived.  
  
_Meanwhile_...Chi-chi was _exhausted _from the walk back to Son's house! When she got there, she went straight to her room and collapsed on to the bed! Her feet were so _sore_.  
  
Gohan sneaked into the room, and then.........  
  
**_'BBOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'  
_**  
Chi-chi screamed!! She fell off the bed, and her heart was pounding!! Gohan was on the floor laughing his head off!!  
  
'**THAT WASN'T _FUNNY_ GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!**' exclaimed Chi-chi.  
  
'I'm sorry... I just couldn't help myself!!' he said, still laughing of course!  
  
'_Erg_!!!!!!!! What are _you_ doing here anyway?' Chi-chi asked.  
  
'Just wanted to see ya!' he said happily!  
  
'Well, ya _saw _me! Now _GO_!' she said sternly!  
  
'So, how's life as royalty treat'n ya?'  
  
'That's none of your _business_!'  
  
'Did you just come back from Lord Muten Rôshi-sama's place?' he sat on the bed, 'And did you see my dad, and uncle?'  
  
'You sure are full of questions?' said Chi-chi with a smirk.  
  
'Ya! My dad said that if I......' Chi-chi placed her finger on his lips to _shut him up_!  
  
'Listen, I'm not really in the mood for talking. And besides,' she sat up, 'I have to change.'  
  
'Ok!' said Gohan innocently. He was still sitting on the bed.  
  
'That means _you_ gotta _go_!'  
  
'Why? My mom always used to change in the same room as me! In fact.....' Chi- chi cut him off again.  
  
'Well I'm _not _your mom! Now _go_!'  
  
'What's the magic _word_?!' he said smiling!  
  
'_**PLEASE**_!!'  
  
'OK!' then he walked off.  
  
Chi-chi changed into the clothes Bulma brought for her earlier. She put on the light pink pants and long sleeved shirt first. Then she put on the maroon no sleeved dress (it's the same style dress she always wears in the show), She tied a yellow band around her waist, put her hair in a braid, and plased it over her left sholder. Afterwards she toured the house. She walked down the hall, and stoped at a room near the end of the hall. The door was shut. Chi-chi reached to open it, but an elderly man stopped her. 'Sorry my lady, but not even _you_ are allowed in here.' said the old man.  
  
'Why not?' asked Chi-chi.  
  
'My son does not want anyone to enter that room. It's been closed off for 2 years now.'  
  
'Why?' Chi-chi asked, 'Is he afraid of the _BOOGYMAN_!'  
  
The old man laughed 'Alas, I think it is best if you ask him personally.' They began to walk down the hall together. 'My name is Gohan, but you can call me grandpa. That way you won't get confused between me and my grandson.' grandpa said with a smile.  
  
'I'm Chi-chi.' She said.  
  
Just then, Goku came home. 'DADDY _DADDY_!!' yelled Gohan as he ran to him!  
  
'Hey Gohan!' said Goku while hugging his son. Goku looked up to see his father and Chi-chi. Chi-chi looked angry. Then she stormed off, and _slammed_ her door behind her. She couldn't _look_ at him. This was the man who just screwed up her entire life! Goku walked into the room. He sat himself beside her.  
  
'You probably _hate_ me right now,' he said sincerely. Chi-chi thought he was ready to apologize, so she looked up at him. They _stared_ into each others eyes. Chi-chi's heart began to beat faster and _faster_, as Goku leaned closer to her.  
  
'But, frankly....' his tone changed, 'I couldn't give a _crap_!!' Chi-chi was startled!  
  
'Whoa, whoa, _whoa_!!' exclaimed Chi-chi, 'What's with the _tone_, and why were you gonna _kiss_ me!!'  
  
'Kiss _YOU_! Why would I KISS _YOU_!!' he screamed.  
  
'Don't ask_ me_!! You're the one who _wanted_ to!!'  
  
'Yea! It's my life long **_dream_**!' said Goku sarcastically. 'Listen, this is _my_ house, and what I say _goes_! I don't care if you are _royalty_!'. He got up and walked to the door. 'When you're ready to have a _real_ conversation, without assuming I'm _coming on to you_, I'll be outside!' he slammed the door behind him. Chi-chi couldn't _believe_ what an asshole Son was being. _However_, she could _not_ ignore how she felt when he was _so_ close to her.  
  
_FINALLY!!_ Chapter 3 is _OVER_!! As for chapter 4, God only _knows_!! Seriously, I'll get worken on it ASAP. I've got a few things to worry about first, but it's on the top of my list!! Well ciao for now!! 


	4. chapter 4

Well I finally got a chance to get on the computer!! I hope you liked the last chapter (I know I liked write'n it)!! Now, here is the 4th chapter! Enjoy!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the dbz characters; I only own Joe, and Sicshuu.  
  
Chi-chi sat in her room, still trying to figure out what just happened!! '_Why would he do that, if he wasn't serious about it?'_ she thought, _'what kind of person taunts the empress!!'_ She finally decided to go outside and talk to Goku.  
  
When she got outside she saw Goku training, without a shirt (oooooooolala )! Chi-chi could feel that her face had gone red. 'Um, excuse me?' she said quietly. Goku turned around to see Chi-chi standing by the door. 'Well look who it is?' said Goku. He walked to her. 'Come to tell me more of your _perverted_ stories?'  
  
'Very funny!' she sneered. 'Actually, I sorta, came to say sorry.'  
  
'Ok' he said.  
  
'Soo, could we talk for real this time?'  
  
'Go ahead!' He sat himself down on the porch.  
  
'Well I guess the first thing I want to know,' she paused for a moment, 'why is everyone saying I look like Gohan's mother?'  
  
'Be-ecau-use you do?' he said confused by the question.  
  
'Well, where is she?'  
  
'She's gone.' said Goku disappointingly.  
  
'She left you?'  
  
'Not exactly.' Goku was beginning to get annoyed, 'could we just, _drop_ the subject, please!' Chi-chi could tell it was a sensitive subject for him.  
  
'Sure.' she sat down beside him. 'Um, why is that one room closed off?' she asked innocently.  
  
Goku didn't say anything right away. 'It's, um, it was mine and my wife's bed room.'  
  
'Oh,' Chi-chi felt bad for asking that question. 'How long do you think it will be until I can go home?'  
  
'Why? So you can go tell your father everything! Or are you gonna tell him how I was COMING ON TO YOU!?'  
  
'Oh will you just DROP IT!!' She was really getting annoyed with the subject! 'You're the one who started it in the first place!!'  
  
Goku stood up. 'I don't even know if I can let you go home!! How can I trust you?'  
  
'What is that supposed to mean?!!' She stood up as well.  
  
'Oh please! You would go home, and run to your _daddy_ and tell him all of our plans, and how many men we have and...' she cut him off.  
  
'You don't _know_ that!!!' she screamed. Her eyes became watery. 'You don't _know me_,' she felt tears dripping down her face, 'and you don't _know_ what I _think_!!!' and with that, she ran off crying.  
  
She ran into her room, and sat in the far corner. She was still crying. Chi-chi hated it, when people would automatically think that she agreed with everything her father did. She hated it when people thought she was 'daddy's little princess'! Now Son believed she was his enemy. Meanwhile she couldn't agree more with his side of the story. She didn't know why Goku was acting this way to her. She found it hard to believe that he was as rude to her with everyone else.  
  
A few minutes later Goku opened her door. 'You will spend the day tomorrow with my sister in law, Bulma, you'll help her with all the work she does.' He said, and then he left. Gohan walked in and sat himself on the bed. 'Hi!' he said cheerfully. Chi-chi smiled. 'I know my dad wont apologize to you, so I'll do it for him' Gohan walked up to Chi-chi and gave her a hug. 'I'm sorry.' He said in a deep voice in attempt to imitate his father. Chi-chi laughed. 'Thank you for trying Gohan, but I still need to hear it from your dad.' She said kindly. 'I see, well its dinner time anyway.' He helped Chi-chi up 'you can come too.'  
  
During dinner, grandpa Gohan decided to make conversation. '_So_, Chi-chi, the emperor is _really_ your father?' Chi-chi nodded. 'Well that doesn't make any sense?!' said chibi Gohan. He turned to his father, 'Didn't you say the emperor was not much older than me?' Goku nodded. 'That's my half brother, Sicshuu.' she said with a sigh, 'My father wants people to get used to seeing him as their ruler. But he isn't allowed to make any decisions without my father's approval.' 'Oh! Is your father ill?' grandpa Gohan asked. 'No.' she said embarrassingly. Ever since her father turned 80 years old, he's been going through stages where he thinks he is going to die. One time, he got Chi-chi to start planning his _funeral_. She hated it when her father did that, even though a doctor came to see him and he said he was _fine_. 'Wow, and all this time I thought your father was a young boy!' said chibi Gohan in shock. 'Well you couldn't help it. What else can you do but assume the wrong thing,' she turned to Goku, 'when you get your information from an _ignorant source_.' Goku slapped his hand on his forehead, 'Gosh, no _wonder_ you're no help to me!! Thanks for the heads up your HINESS!!' Chi-chi couldn't stand this man's sarcasm. Everyone stayed quiet for the remainder of the dinner. When they were done, Chi-chi handed her plate to Goku and said, 'For your information, I don't agree with _everything_ my father does.' She then walked to her room to go to sleep.  
  
'Gohan, go to bed please.' ordered his father. 'Ok. Goodnight grandpa, dad.' And he went to his room. Goku handed the plate to his father who was washing them. 'That woman, she's _so_......_EERG_!! I-I can't _stand_ her!' 'Funny, I thought _you_ were the one who _brought_ her here?' said his father with a smirk. 'I thought she would have more respect than this!' he said. 'It was just a waist of my time!' His father chuckled, 'Oh I wouldn't say that.' He patted his sons back, 'Just give her a few days, I mien, it's quit obvious she's on our side!' Goku sighed, 'Ya well, I don't know if I can wait any longer.' He went off to bed 'Night!' 'Good night my boy!' said Gohan.  
  
_Okydocky_!!! That's all for _this_ chapter!! I'll try to get the next one up tomorrow0! I would like to note, that once this story is close to ending, I will start a new story titled 'What is Love?', and once that ones almost done, I'll start a third story titled 'A Different Goku.'. But for _now_, I'm _beg'n'ya_ to write a _review_!!! _**PLLLEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ _Anyhoo_, ciao for now0! 


	5. chapter 5

Hiza! Well like I promised, I got this chapter up today(just really late!!)!!! So you better appreciate it! Just kidding, I enjoyed doing it!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the dbz characters; I only own Joe, and Sicshuu.  
  
Goku walked into her room. Chi-chi was still asleep, which he assumed. _'At her home she wouldn't have to put in a full days work!'_ Goku thought. He went up to her, and noticed how peaceful she looked. The morning sun made her skin glow beautifully! Goku couldn't believe this gorgeous woman was the same one who had been _pissing _him off _all_ this time! He quickly got out of his trance, and concentrated on the matter at hand. 'Hey! Wake up!' he said as he shook her. 'Rise and shine sleepy head!' Chi-chi pulled the blankets over her head and mumbled, 'Leave me _alo-o-o-ne_!!!!' 'Oh! Did you forget? You're gonna _work_ today!!' he threw her blankets off, and forced her up. Chi-chi put up a fuse and tried to break his grip. She began to pull back with tremendous force. Goku found himself actually _struggling_! Then, Chi-chi's foot slipped, and tripped Goku! They both fell to the ground. Goku lied on top of Chi-chi. Their faces were _right up_ against each other!  
  
'S-Sorry!' said Chi-chi nervously. 'F-Forget it' it was already bad enough he thought she was attractive before, this was _definitely_ not helping him! As for Chi-chi, she found herself in an _unbelievably_ enjoyable trance!!!!!! Goku couldn't help but notice how perfect her face was. Both their hearts were pounding, but just then the door opened!! 'Hey Chi-chi...' Gohan was cut off by the sight. Then his smile got _bigger_! Goku quickly stood up, his face was slightly red. Chi-chi couldn't even _face _the boy!!! 'Come on Gohan' he said as he tried to lead him out ok the room. 'Were you two...?' 'NO!' 'But I...' 'No!' 'I just...' 'When I say no, it's NO!!' Goku then shut the door behind him, without taking a look at the blushing Chi-chi. Once again she was being taunted by Son, but this time it was an accident. She decided to start getting dressed.  
  
Grandpa saw Gohan trying to ask his father something, but Goku's answer was always, no. 'Gohan what's wrong?' asked grandpa. 'Dad's too _stubborn _to tell me that he was having sex with Chi-chi!' he said disappointingly. 'I was _not_ Gohan!!' yelled his father, 'I tripped while trying to get her up, and fell!' '_Sure_ dad!' Gohan smirked. Grandpa laughed. 'Will you two quit it!!? Now I have to go.' he grabbed his sword, 'Tell _sleeping beauty_ to go to Bulma's as soon as she's done eating.' 'Oh so now she's a _BEAUTY_ huh?' said grandpa. Goku slammed the door behind him. Chi-chi just came out of her room. Gohan ran up to her, 'So did you and my dad kiss, or make out?!' he asked innocently. Chi-chi gasped! 'What? NO! He fell when ...' Gohan interrupted, '_UH _not _you_ too! Why don't people ever _tell _me things!! ?' 'Alright Gohan, get dressed now.' said his grandfather. He walked to his room. 'Goku wants you to go straight to Bulma's house once you're done eating.' said grandpa to Chi-chi. 'Well, I'm not that hungry, so I'll head out now.' She walked to the door than turned around, 'Uh? Where is Bulma's house?' she asked grandpa. 'It's the house next door.' he replied. 'Oh thanks!' she said, then she left.  
  
Chi-chi knocked on the door, and was greeted by Vegeta. 'Uh hi! Um Son told me to...' Vegeta cut her off, 'Ya ya I know! Bulma's in the back room.' 'thank you'. Vegeta left as she walked in. Their house was very similar to Goku's. When she entered the back room Bulma was changing a baby boy with purple hair.  
  
'Hello!' said Chi-chi  
  
'Oh hi, I'm just finishing up here.' she said  
  
'Gosh he sure is _cute_!!' she said.  
  
Bulma laughed, 'His name is Trunks. Say hi Trunks!' he just made a few noises.  
  
Then Chi-chi remembered that Joe was being nursed by Bulma! 'Um, where is the American, Joe?' asked Chi-chi. 'Oh, well he's sleeping right now. He's been doing very well.' said Bulma, 'His wounds have healed up nicely, and he can finally feed himself!' Chi-chi was _so_ relieved! She decided not to go see him, since he was sleeping. After Bulma was done changing the boy, she told Chi-chi their schedule for the day. Chi-chi was shocked by all the things they would be doing. The list just seamed to go on and _on_!! She never had to do a lot of work at her home; the servants would do most of it.  
  
'Well we'd better get started!' said Bulma. 'S-Sure?!' responded Chi-chi nervously. First they did some simple cleaning around the house, which was the easy part! They did some gardening, witch made Chi-chi's back ache! She was already dead tiered, and it wasn't even the _afternoon_!! Chi-chi tried not to complain.  
  
It was finally mid day, so Chi-chi and Bulma took a short break. '_Feew_!' sighed Chi-chi. Bulma laughed, 'First time doing manual labor, eh?' Chi- chi nodded. 'Don't worry you'll get used to it!' said Bulma with a smile.  
  
'Do you mind if I ask you a few things, about Goku?' asked Chi-chi.  
  
'Go right ahead!' replied Bulma.  
  
'C-Could you tell me what you think of him?' asked Chi-chi curiously.  
  
'Well, he's had a few rough spots for the past couple of years, but I feel that he's bounced back. He loves his son, and the rest of his family. He cares a lot for his men and the empire.' said Bulma.  
  
'So, you would say he's a _kind_ man?' asked Chi-chi.  
  
'Well, yes.' she looked at Chi-chi puzzled, 'Don't you?'  
  
Chi-chi stared at the floor, 'I don't know.' She paused for a moment, 'H- He's sort of, rude to me, and only me.' Chi-chi had a feeling he was only a jackass to her, and now that Bulma told her_ this_, she was positive he hated her.  
  
'Ah, well that's to be expected.' said Bulma. Chi-chi was surprised to hear this, 'Excuse me?' asked Chi-chi. Bulma looked at Chi-chi, 'He acts this way with you because you look identical to his wife. This wasn't the first time Chi-chi was told this. '_So what_? I mean, I'm _not_ her! And to judge _me_ just because of my _looks_ is extremely unfair!' replied Chi-chi with anger. 'But that's _just_ it,' said Bulma leaving Chi-chi completely confused, 'you're not his wife, so he feels uncomfortable with you.' Chi- chi didn't get it. 'You see, he loved his wife dearly. She was a wonderful woman.' Bulma paused, 'But...she was weak, physically at least. So that's why she couldn't fight off the pneumonia. He hasn't really been able to move on. I think he always felt guilty about it. Even though it wasn't even his fault.' Chi-chi was shocked! 'Wait a _minute_!' Chi-chi said with a worrisome tone, 'I...I thought she _walked out_ on him?' 'What? No no, she passed away two years ago. Where would you get _that_ idea?' Chi- chi began to realize why Goku disliked her. He felt that his wife deserved to live more than her. How painful it must be, to see a woman identical to his wife, who had been pampered, while _she_ spent most of _her_ life in pain and struggle.  
  
'I wouldn't worry about it if I were you.' said Bulma kindly, 'He'll get over it eventually, as for now, we've got to get back to work.' Chi-chi nodded and got up. After a few more long hours of work, they finally finished! 'I'll see you tomorrow Chi-chi!' said Bulma. 'Yeup, tell Joe I said hi!' responded Chi-chi. When Chi-chi entered Son's house, no one was home. She looked around to see everything a _mess_. Since Chi-chi already felt guilty for everything she had done, she decided to do a nice gesture and help clean up. She washed the floor, cleaned the clothes, washed the dishes from breakfast, and put some other stuff away! She also would get dinner on the go in a few minutes, to give grandpa a break! Just then, Gohan walked in. He had a surprised look on his face. 'Hi Gohan!' said Chi-chi happily. 'Did, did _you_ do all this by your _self_?' he asked. 'Well, yes actually!' she responded. 'Cool!' he exclaimed. 'Uh, listen,' Chi-chi walked over to him, 'I feel kind of bad for being mean when we first met. _So_ how's about we do something you want to do together!' Gohan thought for a minute, then said, '_Well_...there is _one thing_ we could do!' He quickly ran to his room, Chi-chi followed, and then he reached for something under his bed. 'You guys at the palace learn how to read, am I right?' he asked. 'Well, yes but...' she saw Gohan with a book in his hand. He went onto his bed, 'Could you help me read?' Chi-chi smiled and got on the bed with him. She was enjoying this nice moment, it reminded her of the nice times with her brother.  
  
An hour later Goku came home. It didn't seem like anyone was home, but he did notice it was a lot cleaner. His father stepped through the door. Goku smiled and slapped him on the back, 'So you decided to come home and clean up to day, _eh_?' Grandpa looked around, 'I didn't do this. I spent the day with Rôshi.' Goku was confused, he knew Gohan wouldn't do this, and Vegeta doesn't like it when Bulma would come here and help out (he would rather have Goku fend for himself!). The only person left was Chi- chi! He marched down the hall, and opened the door to her room. She wasn't there! Then he heard noises coming from Gohan's room. He opened the door to find Gohan with his mother reading, no wait, it was _Chi-chi_! Gohan turned around to see his father at his door. He gasped, then jumped off his bed, bowed to Chi-chi, then left quickly. Chi-chi didn't get it?! She turned to Goku, 'He's very smart!' she said kindly. Goku didn't say anything. Chi-chi got off the bed, 'Uh, if you don't mind, I cleaned up today; w-when I came back.' He just stared at her, then he finally spoke, 'As a matter of fact...I _do_ mind!' he said sternly,  
  
'I just thought...' 'Who the _hell_ do think you are!' 'I don't...' 'You think you can just come in here, and, and run _my_ house!' 'I thought it would be _NICE_!! I was trying to do you a _FAVOR_!!' 'OH _YA_!! Well don't do me any more _FAVORS_!!'  
  
He then stormed off. Chi-chi was almost in tears, but she held them in. She slowly walked to her room to be alone. Gohan approached his dad nervously, 'D-Dad, _I-I_ asked her t-to read to me! S-She didn't know t-that mom and I u-used to!' Goku looked at his son sternly, 'You pull a stunt like that again, and you'll get what's coming to ya!' He then walked away. When Goku walked into the kitchen, his father had his head down in shame. 'What's_ your_ problem?' asked Goku. 'You,' he looked up, 'How could you be so rude? She didn't do all this in an attempt to take Chow's place! She doesn't even know much about the situation!' Goku didn't say anything. His father walked up to him, 'She did this for a reason_ you're_ too blind to see.' Then he walked away.  
  
A few minutes passed by, and Chi-chi realized she _STUNK_!! She got up, and walked out of her room. She was pretty much over the whole ordeal. She was about to open the front door when, 'Where do you think _you're_ going?!' Chi-chi turned around to see Goku standing behind her. 'Gosh you scared me! I was just going to take a bath by the lake.' Goku walked out the door first, 'Let me get Bulma.' He knocked on Vegeta's door, and out came his brother. 'What?' he asked. 'I need Bulma to watch Chi-chi while she's taking a bath.' 'No can do!' said Vegeta. '_WHAT!!' _Why_ NOT_?!' 'Because, she's busy with the kid! And after that she's gotta make dinner!' Goku was out of ideas now! 'Well, what should I _do_?!' he asked.  
  
At the lake, both Chi-chi and Goku felt more awkward then, than they ever had in their _lives_. They both had their backs turned. 'You better not try to _look_!' demanded Chi-chi. This wasn't the first time she had said that. _'EERG_! _Stupid_ _Vegeta! Can't get off his lazy butt_ _to take care of his own_ _son!!'_ thought Goku. 'Are you_ done_ yet!!' he asked, annoyed. 'Of course not!!' Chi-chi yelled, 'I've only been in here for a couple of minutes!' '_SO_! That's _plenty_ of time!' 'Maybe for _you_! Why did you come anyway, if all you're doing is_ complaining_?!' she said as she washed her hair. 'What kind of question is _that_?! If someone's not with you, _you'll_ just run off!!' Goku exclaimed. 'Why would I do that? Like you said earlier, all paths will be closed off 'cause winter's coming.' Now Goku was becoming impatient, 'OK that's_ it_!! If you don't get out right now I'll _force_ you out!' he demanded. '_Hmmm_...you would like that, _wouldn't you_?' she said with attitude. Goku face got warm, but it wasn't noticeable. Chi-chi sighed, '_Fine_ fine, I'll get out. But you better not...' 'Ya ya! I know! I wouldn't _want_ to anyway!'  
  
Chi-chi got changed. Goku found himself tempted to look, but he wasn't _that_ pathetic! Chi-chi had a few things on her mind she just had to let out, '_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR WIFE DIED_?!!!' Goku turned to see Chi- chi extremely upset. 'Who_ told_ you that? Did Gohan or my father...' 'No no! Bulma and I started talking, and that's when I found out!' '_EERG_! She and her husband are the _same_! You ask them to do something and they _never_ do it right!!' complained Goku. '_Well_?' Chi-chi was not letting the subject pass this time! Goku sighed, 'What's the big _deal _anyway?' 'I want to know.' she said with a pout. 'She passed away two years ago, that's _pretty_ much it!' he said. 'Well, at first I thought she walked out on you.' she explained, 'And I thought that made sense 'cause you were acting like a _butt head_ anyway!' Chi-chi continued, 'But realizing she died...changes everything.' Goku was confused, '_How_?' he asked. 'Well, It explains why you hate me so much,' her eyes became watery, 'and why you, you treat me differently.' Chi-chi began to cry. Goku wasn't really sure what he was _supposed_ to do! He walked over to her, while trying to think of what to say. 'I-I.....don't hate you I just,' she looked up at him, 'you _know_, it's just..._awkward_.' Chi-chi smiled and wiped her tears. They both got up and walked home. Goku began to talk once again, 'I-I'm, you know, sorry for, for before.' Chi-chi smiled. An apology from him meant a lot to her. 'Thanks.' she said. 'And...if you want to, you could, do that stuff. _Only if you **want** to_!' 'What stuff?' asked Chi-chi, 'Oh! You mien the cleaning!' 'Ya.' said Goku. Chi-chi smiled yet again, 'I'd _love_ to.' 'Good!' said Goku, 'But if I hear any complaining...' Chi-chi cut him off 'I do _NOT_ _complain_!' she scolded. Goku laughed, 'Yes you _do_!' 'I do_ not_!' 'Do _TO_!' '_Do NOT_!!!' '_DO TO_!!!'  
  
And they yelled all the way home!!!!  
  
There you have it! Awesome _huh_? Give me _about_, a week an a half to finish the next one, _K_? OH! And I know some of the stuff was _unrealistic_? Like, Bulma doing manual labor,_ BETTER than CHI-CHI_!! HAHAHAHA, I'm just messing with ya (hope I don't get hate mail for that! _YEESH_!). Well like I said, in a week or so I'll finish the next chapter, so don't cry!! HEEHEE, ciao for now!! 


	6. chapter 6

Ok I may be a _little_ late with the update! But I have a very good reason; my cousin from the states is here to visit, so I have to _entertain_ her! Well here's the chapter, better late than never! A little warning for some of you who are uncomfertable with romancing, at the end of this chapter, things, oh how do put it..._heat up_! Just thought I'd let you know!!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the dbz characters; I only own Joe, and Sicshuu.

It had been a week, one whole week of physical work, something Chi-chi wasn't used to! Every morning Chi-chi would wake up, get breakfast ready, then she would go to Bulma's house and start working. After that, she would go back to Goku's house and clean up. By the time that chore was done, she had to make dinner, after dinner, she would wash the plates. Once every thing was done, she could _finally_ go to sleep! Yet somehow; through all that work, she would get a feeling of satisfaction. And a small part of her actually enjoyed it! At her home, she never really accomplished _anything_. But during her stay here, every day was a _huge_ accomplishment.  
  
However; there was one thing she still couldn't do. Every day it would kill her inside, to know that all her attempts to catch Goku's eye, had _failed_. Once and awhile, she would see him working with his brother, or training his son. But no matter how hard she tried, he never noticed her. Not even the amount of work she did every day, impressed him. It was as if he expected her to do all that, and more! Chi-chi was somewhat glade Goku never took an interest in her. Bulma once told her that Goku never remarried, because he never admitted he was a bachelor. Even when his wife, Chow, passed on, he always considered himself a married man. Therefore, if Chi-chi would become something more to Goku, she wouldn't feel like _'the love of his life'_; she would consider herself as _'the woman he's sleeping with'_! And she knew Goku would feel the same way. So she was glad things didn't get too serious between them. But, on the nights she felt lonely, and unwanted, she would dream of him, and she _wished_ that she could be _something_ important to him.  
  
The night before was one of those lonely nights, so that morning she did not wake up in a good mood. She began her regular routine, with a depressed attitude. Then Goku walked in the room. He didn't look so cheerful himself. 'Chi-chi, we need to talk.' he said, sounding very upset. 'What is it?' she asked. 'It's uh...it's bout Joe. He's...' he paused for a moment 'he's gotten worse.' Chi-chi stepped back, 'W-What?' 'It turns out his scars have infections, there's not much Bulma could do about it.' He said in a sincere tone. Chi-chi was ready to cry. Her morning was all ready cruddy, but this made it so much worse. Goku continued, 'He only wants to see you. He thinks we've hurt you in someway, so he wants to see you.' Chi-chi nodded.  
  
She slowly walked to Bulma's house. She was balling her eyes out. This news was just too much to bear. She slowly made her way to the room he stayed in. She expected to see Joe lying in bead, dying. But when she looked up...he was standing up, _fully_ healed. Chi-chi screamed so loud! She ran straight for him, and almost knocked him _down_! 'Joe! You're ALIVE, YOURE _ALIVE_!!!!!' she screamed. 'Whoa whoa! Easy there! Of course I'm alive?!' he said happily.  
  
Bulma stood at the door way, a little shocked by Chi-chi's reaction. 'Uh, Chi-chi-_san_ I knew you would be happy about this, but I never expected you to be _this_ happy!' said Bulma. Just then Goku and Vegeta entered the room, laughing like_ hyenas_! 'I suppose _you two_ had something to do with this?' said Bulma. Chi-chi walked up to Goku, 'YOU BIG _JERK_!!' she yelled as she tried to hit him. Goku grabbed both her wrists, 'Ah _cam'on_! It was just too _easy_! I had no choice!' he said while laughing. 'HAHA! Goku told the girl you were dying! And she believed it, even though Bulma told her you were ok!!' said Vegeta to Joe! They all began to laugh, except Chi-chi! Her face had gone _completely_ red! It was so _embarrassing_!! She tried to break from Goku's grip. He finally let go of her (still laughing!). Joe hugged Chi-chi friendly, 'Don't sweat it kid!' Goku and Vegeta tried to hold in their laughter. 'Well, you two got a lot of catching up to do!' said Bulma. 'YA! Joe let me show you around!' Chi-chi said as she pulled him along! Once they left the boys started laughing once again! Bulma smacked them both on the back of the head '_Idiots_!' she sighed!  
  
Chi-chi and Joe walked around while they talked. Chi-chi filled him in on everything. 'Wow! These people sure are intriguing.' said Joe. 'I know. They're so different than everyone at home, and yet, we all live in the same country!' said Chi-chi. 'So how's that Goku fella? He seems nice!' said Joe. '_Hmph_! Yes he _seems_ that way!!' 'What do you mean? When we talked, he was very understanding, and kind!' Chi-chi sighed, 'Well...he's nice to everyone...but me.' she said depressingly. 'What?' he asked. Chi- chi told him about Goku's previous wife, and how he was rude to her, because she looked identical to her, and she told him of her feelings for Goku. Joe felt sorry for Chi-chi. He knew that Chi-chi had always dreamed of a man like Goku, but she got TaoPiaPia instead. 'Well, maybe he doesn't realize.' said Joe, trying to make the situation better. 'No. I think he knows, but he just doesn't like me.' Chi-chi said. Joe wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they continued walking.  
  
When they got back, Joe had to leave to see Lord Muten Rôshi-sama. Once he left Chi-chi walked into Goku's house. Goku was sitting on the floor cleaning his sword. 'Hey.' greeted Goku, which was very unusual. 'H- Hello?!' said Chi-chi reluctantly. 'How was your walk?' he asked. 'Good.' she said. She decided to sit next to him (when life gives you lemons you make lemonade!). 'So you're happy your boyfriends ok?' Goku asked innocently. 'Did you just refer to Joe as my _boyfriend_?' asked Chi-chi. 'Well ya! I mean I could tell....' Chi-chi interrupted him, 'No no no! He's _not_ my boyfriend. He's _married_ for gosh sakes!' 'Sorry!' said Goku. They both didn't speak for a while. Once Goku was done washing his sword he got up and started to walk away. 'Uh! Wait Goku?!' said Chi-chi as she chased after him. 'What is it?' he asked. 'Um, I just wanted to thank you.' 'For what?' Chi-chi didn't answer right away, she was too nervous. 'Well...for keeping Joe alive, and helping him.' Goku was a little confused. He didn't really _do_ anything to help him, Bulma was the one who took care of him, but he wasn't going to argue. 'No problem.' he said. Chi-chi smiled. She leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, and then she walked to her room.  
  
Goku didn't give the kiss a second thought; he just went back to what he was doing. He heard someone chuckling, and when he turned around he saw his father. He most likely saw what happened. 'What are _you_ laughing at?' asked Goku. 'You of course!' answered his father. He walked up to his son. 'You are _so_ blind! I mean, how could you not notice! The girl watches you all the time, she attempts to impress you, and you _still_ don't get it.' he said. 'Chi-chi has _never _tried to _impress_ me! And I know for a fact that she does _not_ watch me!' said Goku. 'Sure Goku. In _your_ world she doesn't do those things.' Goku rolled his eyes. His father patted his back, 'If you want something good in your life, I suggest you come out of _your_ world, and step into the _real _one.' and with that, he left.  
  
The next morning Goku woke up early, to go train with his buddies. He met Kuririn, Yamcha, Tien, Piccolo and Vegeta by the valley. 'Hey guys!' said Goku. 'Hey!' said everyone. 'Say Goku, how's that princess thing working out?' asked Kuririn. 'Ah you know, she's just as annoying as any other gal!' responded Goku. 'Hey is she single?' asked Yamcha, 'You know I need a girl!' Everyone laughed. 'Shut up and train already!' demanded Piccolo. They trained had been training for a good hour. Yamcha was up against Goku. They charged at each other, and then Yamcha stopped. Goku smacked him and he fell to the ground. 'What's wrong with you?' asked Goku. Yamcha pointed to Chi-chi, who was in the distance. She was looking in their direction.  
  
'She is _totally_ checking me out!' exclaimed Yamcha! He stood up all _proud_! Goku looked at her, and she quickly looked away. 'Poor girl. She's so_ impressed_ by me, she can't even _look_ at me!' said Yamcha proudly. Kuririn sighed 'Yamcha she was _not _looking at you!' he turned to Goku, 'She's checking out her _luv'a'boy_!' exclaimed Kuririn. Everyone began to laugh, except Yamcha! Goku rolled his eyes. 'Well...I wouldn't say I'm her _lover boy_...!' said Yamcha. 'You are so pathetic!' exclaimed Vegeta. Chi-chi took one more glance at Goku, but he was looking directly at her, so she turned away. Goku remembered what his father told him last night _'The girl watches you all the time, she attempts to impress you, and you still don't get it'_ Goku sighed, he still tried to _deny _the fact that Chi-chi was taking an interest in him. 'Come on guys lets continue!' demanded Goku.  
  
Goku and Chi-chi didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day. That night's dinner was very quiet, well, Gohan was _blabbing_ away, but Goku and Chi-chi were quiet! Gohan went straight to bed that night, since he had a ruff day. And grandpa always went to bed after dinner. Goku and Chi-chi were left alone in the kitchen. Chi-chi tried to occupy herself by washing the dishes. She hoped Goku was going to leave for bed, she felt _way_ to awkward. Goku sat at the table wondering what he should do about all this. He had decided earlier that there was no point on denying the whole thing, she loved him, there was no doubt in his mind. And he sort of knew that he loved her too.  
  
Chi-chi decided to break the ice, 'Aren't you tired?' she asked, 'Y-You worked hard today. You should get some sleep.' Goku sat back and sighed, 'Well you would know?!' he said. 'Know what?' she asked. Goku stood up and walked to her, 'You would know if I was working hard today.' Chi-chi's face became red. Goku turned her around to face him. 'I saw you today.' he said, 'Why are you watching me?' Chi-chi didn't say anything. She got nervous when he placed his hands on her hips. Goku pulled her closer. 'Why were you watching me?' he said quietly.  
  
Chi-chi looked into his eyes. She could feel her heart racing, she could hardly breathe. Chi-chi quickly moved closer and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She thought in her head, _'Oh shit! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ She was surprised to feel that Goku was wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her even closer. He felt a warm feeling inside him that he hadn't felt in years. He missed this feeling.  
  
They reluctantly broke from their kiss. They were both out of breathe, their hearts were pounding. _'I'm sorry.'_ Chi-chi whispered. Goku just smiled, then he leaned forward and kissed her passionately. Chi-chi could have fainted. Ever since she saw him she wanted this so bad, it was almost like a dream. Goku pushed her up against the counter. He slowly moved his tongue into her mouth. Chi-chi moaned quietly. Goku picked her up and walked down the hall. He pushed up against a door, and placed her back down.  
  
He began to kiss her neck. Chi-chi sighed deeply, then she realized that they were in front of the door leading to Goku's old bedroom. He opened the door and they walked in side. Goku made sure the door was completely shut. He began to kiss her once again. Goku sat her down on the bed.  
  
Chi-chi was a little unsure about this, but she was in such a deep trance, she didn't _care_! She could feel him undo her shirt. He slowly took off the rest of her clothes. Then he laid her down on the bed, and he slowly pulled away so he could take a good look at her. His heart fluttered by the sight. Her body was much more firm than his previous wife's (don't forget she was very bony, so she got ill easily). _'She's perfect.'_ he thought, _'she's absolutely perfect in every way!'_ He noticed that Chi-chi kept her eyes closed. She was too nervous too look at him. He leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss. 'Chi-chi,' he said quietly, 'open your eyes.' Chi-chi nuzzled her face against his, her heart was pounding. 'Please...open your eyes.' pleaded Goku. Chi-chi wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Goku smiled. 'Oh Chi-chi,' he sighed, 'I have always loved your eyes.' He kissed her once again. 'They're so perfect,' he kissed her, 'and beautiful.' Chi-chi was so happy! She never knew he felt this way about her, after all he was so rude to her. Goku began to kiss her passionately, and then turned so he was on his back, and Chi-chi was on top of him. Chi- chi was beginning to cry softly, but Goku didn't notice. He caressed Chi- chi's side, and turned around once again. He moved one hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer. He slowly moved his hand to the side of her face. He felt tears on her cheek. Goku pulled away, 'What's wrong?' Chi-chi smiled, 'Nothing,' she said happily, 'how could anything possibly be wrong?' Goku was glad she was happy, but he was even gladder that he was the one who made her happy. Chi-chi turned them over, and started to kiss him. She pulled away for a moment, 'Goku?' 'Ya' 'Do you love me?' They stared deep into each others eyes, 'Of course I do Chi-chi.' He pulled her closer. 'If I didn't...I wouldn't be doing this.'  
  
She kissed him happily! 'I love you too.' she said sincerely. She pushed her tongue into his mouth while they kissed, and she slowly rubbed his chest. Goku let out a deep moan, and that night they made love to each other.

AAAWWWHHHH!!! Isn't that sweet!!!!! I think I'm gonna cry, just kidding! I did warn you, although this scene isn't as _graphic_ as some people might like (lol)!!Well, the next chapter will come.....whenever I get a chance to write it!! Please review! Ciao for now! 


End file.
